La Casa Varia
by Kirah69
Summary: Un exigente príncipe, un posesivo jefe, un subordinado deseoso de satisfacer y un misterioso salvador. Solo sexo y nada más. Múltiples parejas.


—Ah... Vamos, hazlo más duro... ¡Um! ¡Más!

—Belphegor-sama... esto se siente realmente genial. Sabía que los rumores eran ciertos, pero no esperaba que me permitiera hacérselo a mí.

—Pues disfruta todo lo que puedas porque no lo volveré a hacer contigo, eres un inútil—reprendió al joven soldado por no ser capaz de hacerlo más duro.

Pocos minutos después el soldado salió del cuarto de Bel entre enfadado y avergonzado. Al no mirar por dónde iba, chocó contra un cuerpo fuerte que ni se inmutó.

—Quien coj- ¡Ah! ¡Squalo-sama! ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Lo siento mucho, perdóneme!—rogó poniéndose de rodillas.

—¡Largo de aquí mocoso!—le gritó, dándole una patada.

Squalo entró en la habitación de Belphegor y se encontró con el joven de delicado y pálido cuerpo desnudo, de espaldas a él, con un líquido blanco deslizándose entre sus muslos, tomándose una copa de vino.

—Parece que no has disfrutado mucho—le dijo al ver el rostro malhumorado del rubio.

—Deberíamos escoger mejor a nuestros soldados. Últimamente todos son unos inútiles—gruñó, tirándose boca abajo sobre la cama.

—¿Y no será que tú eres demasiado exigente? No eres nada fácil de satisfacer, príncipe caprichoso—se sentó junto a él, observando su trasero y sus muslos húmedos.

—¿Exigente? Puede ser. ¿Crees que tú podrías satisfacerme?—Belphegor se incorporó y deslizó sus brazos por el cuello del mayor, sonriéndole insinuante. Abrió sus piernas y se sentó sobre la entrepierna de su compañero, aparentemente inmutable.

—Sabes que no puedo. Xanxus se enfadaría mucho con ambos—deslizó los dedos de una mano por el pecho del príncipe, acariciando suavemente sus pezones mientras la otra mano subía por su pierna hasta su trasero, que se movía suavemente, frotándose con el miembro del mayor que comenzaba a endurecerse.

—Es cierto, últimamente está muy posesivo. Es una lástima que solo podamos hacerlo delante de él. Ahora realmente quiero que me perfores con tu polla—le susurró al oído, lamiendo su oreja, apretando su entrepierna con la mano.

—Bueno... supongo que no tiene por qué enterarse—invadió la boca de Belphegor con su lengua en un dominante beso. Conocía perfectamente las zonas más sensibles de su boca y lo que más le gustaba.

—Tú sí que sabes besar, Squalo—rió el príncipe mientras se arrodillaba frente a él.

Desabrochó la bragueta del mayor y sacó el miembro erecto, relamiéndose los labios. Lo besó dulcemente en la punta, consiguiendo que palpitara, y lo frotó con sus mejillas.

—Realmente tu polla es fabulosa, la amo... mn...—se metió el gran miembro en la boca todo lo profundo que pudo y comenzó a moverse poco a poco de arriba abajo, moviendo su lengua alrededor del falo.

—Eres muy goloso Bel—le dijo, acariciando los dorados cabellos—. Te ves realmente lindo chupándomela, pero ya quiero metértela.

Le cogió y le tumbó sobre la cama. Se puso sobre él y recorrió su cuerpo lentamente con las manos hasta llegar a sus caderas. Las levantó y comenzó a tantear con la punta de su miembro la entrada ya dilatada por su actividad anterior. Sus cabellos cayeron alrededor del menor como una fina cortina plateada.

—Amo tus cabellos, son como finos hilos de plata... Amo cuando se deslizan por mi cuerpo...—enredó sus dedos en las brillantes hebras y cubrió su cuerpo con ellas, estremeciéndose al hacerlo.

—Pequeño príncipe lascivo...—Squalo le penetró de un empujón, provocando un profundo grito de dolor y placer en el menor—. Es una pena que estés tan dilatado. Me gusta más cuando me aprietas bien fuerte. ¡Uh-!

El interior del pequeño se estrechó alrededor del miembro y le sonrió pervertidamente.

—¿Así está mejor?—le preguntó sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos.

—Mucho mejor, pero si me muevo así te haré mucho daño—en su sonrisa se podía ver que no le importaba mucho.

—Adelante, no te cortes—Belphegor movió suavemente sus caderas invitando a que continuara.

Squalo comenzó a moverse intensamente, desgarrando el ardiente interior, deleitándose con los dulces gemidos de doloroso placer del menor. Deslizó las manos por su cuerpo sin dejar de mover las caderas. Acarició con la punta de sus dedos la pálida piel, frotando suavemente los rosados pezones, apretándolos y retorciéndolos, cada vez más duros. Llevó la mano hasta su rostro y acarició los finos labios dejando que Belphegor lamiera sus dedos para después besarle entrelazando sus lenguas fuera de sus bocas, derramando saliva por la comisura de sus labios. Dio una potente embestida y el cuerpo entero de Belphegor se agitó, corriéndose sin tener intención de ello sobre su propio vientre.

—Hoh... Eso ha sido rápido—rió Squalo, cogiendo con la punta de sus dedos la blanca semilla, llevándosela a la boca para saborearla.

—Es por culpa de ese otro idiota que no pudo satisfacerme. Pero no te preocupes, puedes seguir follándome hasta que te corras—lamió seductoramente sus dedos manchados en semen y saliva, metiéndose tres en su boca como había hecho anteriormente con el miembro de Squalo.

El peliplateado reanudó las embestidas cada vez más brutales, haciendo fluir incluso sangre fuera del torturado interior. Mordisqueó el cuello de Belphegor, dejando una marca que sería claramente visible con el tipo de ropa que solía llevar.

—¿Puedo correrme dentro, príncipe?—le preguntó cuando llegaba al límite.

—Por supuesto, quiero toda tu leche dentro de mí—lamió su lengua mientras apretaba fuerte el falo en su interior.

Al instante, Squalo se corrió, dejando al pequeño sentir su semilla fluir por sus intestinos. Con una gran expresión de placer y satisfacción, Belphegor se abrazó al mayor enredando las manos en sus cabellos, teniendo en su mente solo la sensación del miembro ardiente en su interior y el líquido fluyendo.

—Ah... Eres maravilloso, Squalo. Ojalá pudiera hacer esto contigo siempre. Xanxus y tú sois los únicos que podéis satisfacerme así—le dijo sin querer soltarse de él.

—A mí no me importaría, pero ya sabes cómo es Xanxus. Depende el día que tenga puede matarnos por vernos así o unirse a nosotros—salió de su interior, provocando el disgusto del otro—. Será mejor que vuelva antes de que se enfade.

Le dio un tierno beso en los labios y, tras limpiarse, salió de la habitación.

—¡Ché! Qué poco romántico. Podría al menos haberme ayudado a limpiarme. ¡Uhg!—el dolor en su trasero y sus caderas le impidieron levantarse—. Bueno... me quedaré un rato más así.

—¡Basura! ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Te he estado llamando!—Xanxus lanzó un bolígrafo que se clavó en la pared cuando vio entrar a Squalo en su despacho.

—¿De qué se queja? No parece estar muy desatendido, Jefe—replicó, observando al joven soldado que lamía avergonzado y algo temeroso la entrepierna del pelinegro.

—Tuve que ordenárselo a esta basura porque tú no aparecías—dio un puntapié al pobre chico y no tuvo que decir más para que saliera del despacho a toda prisa—. Ven aquí, basura, y acaba el trabajo.

Sin quejarse, Squalo se arrodilló entre las piernas de su jefe. Comenzó a lamer la erección, ya humedecida por la saliva del otro soldado.

—Qué obediente estás. ¿No me estarás ocultando algo?—era raro que su subordinado acatara esa orden sin objeciones.

—¿Qué iba a ocultarte? No seas paranoico—le contestó, lamiendo el miembro en toda su extensión.

—¡¿Me quieres joder?! ¡No sabes mentirme, basura!—le agarró de los cabellos y lo tumbó boca arriba en la mesa.

Bajó sus pantalones y se metió el miembro en la boca, lamiéndolo ávidamente, haciendo estremecer a Squalo, sin que este pudiera contener algunos gemidos.

—Sabes a otro hombre—se apartó de él y limpió la saliva de sus labios—. ¿Con quién te has acostado?—le preguntó, apretando el cuello del joven con una mano, intensificando cada vez más el agarre.

—N-no... he... ugh- —aunque quisiera no podía hablar porque estaba a punto de ser estrangulado.

—¿Con quién has follado?—le volvió a preguntar con una pervertida sonrisa.

—B-bel... phe... g-...—a punto de perder la consciencia, Xanxus le soltó y le dio un sonoro puñetazo en la cara.

—Con que follando con ese príncipe salido sin mi consentimiento... Te mereces un castigo—abrió sus piernas de par en par y le penetró de una embestida provocando que la sangre manchara el suelo y el grito de Squalo se escuchara por todo el pasillo fuera del despacho.

—Hijo de- puta... eso duele... ¡Cabrón!—Squalo intentaba aguantar el dolor mordiendo su propia mano.

—Así se supone que tiene que ser un castigo—comenzó a embestirle brutalmente, desgarrando cada vez más el interior del peliplateado.

Los gritos de placer escondidos entre los de dolor de Squalo inundaban el despacho y los oídos de Xanxus, que se ponía más duro a cada momento viendo la cara de sufrimiento del subordinado.

 _Maldito sea... siempre busca cualquier excusa para hacérmelo duro. No es capaz de hacerlo gentil siquiera una vez. Vale que me guste duro, pero yo... aunque sea solo por una vez yo..._ Los pensamientos ya no eran capaces de fluir por su mente. Estaba totalmente atrapado en esa confusión de dolor y placer.

La mano de Xanxus envolvió de nuevo su cuello y sorpresivamente no fue para estrangularlo otra vez, sino para acariciarlo suavemente. Llevó sus labios hasta él y lo besó de un modo que resultó dulce, deslizando su lengua por las rojas marcas que anteriormente le había dejado.

El jefe de los Varia disfrutaba sumamente dejando marcas en aquel cuerpo que, aunque se negara, siempre se entregaba por completo a él.

—Parece que no te has desahogado por completo con ese mocoso, ya estás a punto de correrte—lo acarició con la punta de sus dedos en puntos exactos, pero, justo antes de que se corriera, Xanxus agarró el miembro con fuerza impidiéndolo.

—Qu-qué... ¡Su-suelta...! ¡Deja que me corra!—intentó apartar su mano, pero su jefe le sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza.

—Recuerda que te estoy castigando—sus embestidas aumentaron todavía más, arrancando gritos de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Xanxus llegó al clímax derramando la simiente en su interior y fue solo en ese momento cuando dejó que Squalo también se corriera sobre su chaqueta. Salió de él bruscamente, causando otra punzada de dolor.

—¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, tienes que ir a hacer un trabajo. Aquí tienes la información—lanzó una carpeta al peliplateado todavía tumbado sobre su mesa medio desnudo—. Date prisa, es urgente.

—Bastardo... ¿Me lo dices ahora que no puedo ni andar?—Squalo se levantó costosamente y sacó de un cajón del escritorio una caja de pañuelos, limpiando la sangre que aún fluía de su trasero por entre sus muslos, ahora mezclada con el semen de su jefe.

—No deberías quejarte tanto, basura. Ya estás acostumbrado a esto, ¿no? Además te lo has ganado por follar con otros sin mi permiso—le agarró por los largos cabellos y le dio un beso profundo, mordiendo al final su labio inferior—. Nunca olvides que eres mío, basura—le empujó hacia la puerta y le lanzó los pantalones y la carpeta con los datos del trabajo a la cara.

Squalo salió del despacho echando humo y se fue a su cuarto para darse una ducha antes de salir a trabajar.

—Squalo-sama, ¿se encuentra bien?—le preguntó un sirviente que recogía su ropa sucia mientras se duchaba, al ver las manchas de sangre.

—Entra aquí—le ordenó desde el baño.

El joven pelirrojo entró muy nervioso en el baño, sabiendo perfectamente lo que iba a suceder. Abrió la puerta, encontrándose con la imagen de la piel morena de aquel cuerpo musculado y los plateados cabellos siendo acariciados por el agua que caía. Si no conociera ya la personalidad terrible de aquel hombre, sin duda habría dicho que era un ángel recién llegado de los cielos.

—Ya, no te sonrojes tanto y ven a ayudarme—le dijo Squalo, cerrando el grifo y apoyándose contra la pared dándole la espalda.

El pequeño sirviente ya sabía perfectamente lo que tenía que hacer, igual que lo había hecho tantas otras veces cuando su amo volvía de ser «torturado» por el jefe. Cogió una esponja y jabón y limpió los restos de sangre de su ano. Metió sus dedos envueltos en jabón muy despacio y suavemente, agitándose al escuchar los gemidos que Squalo intentaba contener. Le limpió por dentro todo lo que pudo y cuando terminó no pudo contenerse y lamió el agujero acabando de limpiar los restos que quedaban.

—¡Idiota! ¡Eso no es necesario!—aunque se quejó, no hizo nada para evitarlo, disfrutando del dulce contacto.

—Lo lamento—avergonzado por su propia excitación, se limitó a aplicarle la pomada en silencio, intentando ignorar la erección que creía cada vez más en sus pantalones—. Ya he terminado, Squalo-sama.

—Bien, ahora hazte cargo de esto—el mayor se dio la vuelta y le puso delante del rostro el miembro completamente levantado.

—¡Ah! Yo... uh...—no podía negar que lo estaba deseando, pero no creía tener el nivel suficiente como para haberse ganado el derecho de hacer aquello.

—¡Date prisa! Esto ha sido culpa tuya—golpeó su mejilla con el glande, queriendo acabar rápido para ir a su trabajo.

—Uhm... ¡S-sí!—la mayoría de las veces que le curaba, Squalo acababa erecto por el simple hecho de tocar aquella zona tan sensible, pero nunca le había pedido que le aliviara, echándole siempre después de terminar.

Cogió la verga con ambas manos y la frotó despacio, sintiéndola palpitar como suplicando por más. Le dio un beso en la punta, chupando los fluidos que comenzaban a salir, y luego deslizó la lengua por toda su extensión hasta que llegó a los testículos y los masajeó con su boca.

 _Wa... Qué bueno es... ¿Cuántas veces habrá hecho esto?_ Se preguntaba el peliplateado intentando contener los gemidos.

La boca del pelirrojo se movía de arriba abajo por el miembro goteante sin dejar de lamerlo y saborearlo un solo segundo, sin dejar un centímetro de piel sin atender. El pequeño sirviente estaba a punto de llegar al clímax sin ser siquiera tocado, por la excitación que le suponía tener el miembro de su amo en la boca y poder tener el honor de hacerle sentir bien.

Squalo pisó suavemente la entrepierna del sirviente, masajeando el miembro a través de la ropa que estaba a punto de reventar.

—No... Squalo-sama... si hace eso eyacularé ya...—le dijo, sacando un instante la verga de su boca, sin poder contener el estremecimiento de su cuerpo.

—Ah... Voy a correrme...—Squalo agarró los rojos cabellos, volviendo a meter el miembro en su boca.

En un instante, el pequeño estaba tragando toda la simiente de su amo mientras él mismo derramaba la suya dentro de su ropa interior, ayudado por el pie de Squalo.

—Ya... lárgate...—le dijo Squalo, apartándose de él algo avergonzado por mostrar tanta debilidad.

—S-sí, Squalo-sama—el pequeño sirviente salió corriendo, salpicando por todas partes con el agua de sus pantalones. Su rostro estaba sonrojado, pero su corazón estaba latiendo sumamente feliz por haber tenido aquel privilegio.

—¡Ché! Después de lo de Belphegor, si Xanxus se enterara de esto ambos seríamos hombres muertos... Joder, pero ese chico es realmente bueno... quiero follarlo—decía para sí mismo, preparándose para salir a su trabajo.

Fueron cinco horas de viaje hasta que llegó a su destino en un país helado. Caminó por las tierras nevadas, en busca del lugar donde se suponía que estaba una de las bases de los Millefiore, aquellos enemigos que empezaban a hacerse notar y que ya les tocaban las narices. A pesar de su resistencia, su cuerpo ya comenzaba a notar las consecuencias del frío extremo, siendo sus movimientos cada vez más lentos y su respiración más forzada. Por mucho que buscaba y caminaba no conseguía encontrar rastro de seres vivos en aquel helado desierto. Al principio, había pensado que por qué narices le mandaba a él a una misión de reconocimiento, pero ya lo entendía, cualquier otro soldado habría muerto ya congelado hasta los huesos. Pero él no tardaría en correr el mismo destino, su mente comenzaba a ponerse en blanco, siendo incapaz de pensar ya, caminando lo que podía como un autómata. Sus cabellos se confundieron con la nieve, el negro traje dejó de verse siendo ocultado rápidamente por la ventisca y en unos minutos el cuerpo de Squalo fue cubierto por completo.

—Nn... Qué demo... ¡Voi~!—cuando Squalo abrió los ojos por completo, se dio cuenta de que estaba en un lugar desconocido.

—Por favor, estate tranquilo. Has estado congelado durante un buen rato, no gastes las pocas energías que te quedan inútilmente—un joven de larga melena color agua al igual que sus ojos rasgados estaba tumbado a su lado.

—¿Quién eres tú? ¿Huh?—Squalo miró hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que ambos estaban desnudos y en el mismo saco—. ¿Qu-qué cojones has-?

—No te alteres tanto, no hemos hecho nada de lo que debas preocuparte, tan solo he intentado calentar tu cuerpo—el joven se incorporó con sensuales movimientos, quedando a la altura del peliplateado—. Verás, te encontré hace unas horas enterrado en la nieve y te traje a mi refugio. Te he tenido que calentar con mi cuerpo para que no murieras de hipotermia—recorrió su propio pecho con la punta de los dedos, rodeando los rosados pezones y llegando hasta la entrepierna semioculta todavía por el saco.

—Ugh... ¿Y tú quién eres?—le preguntó, molesto por la agitación de su cuerpo al observarlo.

—Me llamo Kikyo, encantado de conocerte—le dijo con una amable sonrisa—. ¿Puedo saber tu nombre?

—Hun... Squalo—le miraba desconfiado, sin poder descifrar las intenciones de aquel hombre que le resultaba tan extraño—. ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?

—En mi refugio, no muy lejos de donde te encontrabas. Es un pequeño centro de investigación, aunque solo estoy yo.

El peliplateado observó a su alrededor. Una habitación pequeña con una calefacción en el medio, unos cuantos armarios por las paredes y un par de puertas metálicas.

—No tengo más tiempo que perder aquí—Squalo salió del saco y sintió que la cabeza le daba vueltas al levantarse.

—Te he dicho que no gastes las pocas energías que tienes. Deberías escuchar a la gente cuando te habla—le agarró por los brazos para que no cayera y lo sentó de nuevo sobre el saco—. Quédate aquí, te traeré algo de comer y tu ropa.

Sin ser capaz de replicar por lo agotado que estaba, Squalo se metió en el saco, acercándose a la estufa para calentarse más. Observó cómo su anfitrión se ponía una túnica blanca bastante ancha que apenas le llegaba por debajo del trasero y que dejaba todo su cuello y clavículas al descubierto. Con la escena de aquel hermoso cuerpo contoneándose sensualmente frente a él, Squalo no pudo evitar sentir el calor llegar a su cuerpo en lugares indebidos. Kikyo salió de la habitación, dejando pensativo al peliplateado.

 _No se ha puesto calzoncillos_ , fue lo único cuerdo que pasó por su mente.

Se tumbó de nuevo, intentando no pensar en aquel lindo hombre que había salido de la nada.

 _¡Mierda!_ Ya era demasiado tarde, su entrepierna estaba dura y solo tenía una opción para arreglar aquello, aunque eso gastara las energías que le quedaban.

Comenzó a masturbarse dentro de aquel saco, frotando fuertemente su miembro teniendo en su mente la imagen de aquel desconocido de cuerpo tan erótico. ¿Por qué tenía una mente tan calenturienta? ¡Ni que fuera todavía un adolescente!

—¡O-ho! Qué chico más atrevido, haciendo estas cosas en el lugar de un desconocido—Kikyo entró en la habitación con las ropas del Varia en la mano y en su rostro se dibujó una gran sonrisa—. Supongo que esto no lo necesitarás de momento—dejó las ropas a un lado y se acercó con una mirada pícara al joven—. ¿Puedo ayudarte con esto?—pisó suavemente la erección bajo el saco, haciendo estremecer a Squalo, quien todavía no había podido reaccionar.

—¡Vo-voooi! ¿Qué crees que estás...?—bajo la corta túnica pudo ver de cerca la blanca zona entre sus muslos y su miembro comenzando a ponerse duro.

Su falo palpitó más fuerte y su mano no pudo evitar deslizarse a esa zona normalmente prohibida. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kikyo y acarició los plateados cabellos sonriente. Ambos se habían dado vía libre para continuar con aquello. El joven de ojos marinos fue lamido suavemente por la cara interna de sus muslos, agitando cada fibra de su cuerpo. Squalo lamió su miembro, masajeándolo con los labios y deslizó la mano por su pierna, acariciándola suavemente, hasta llegar a su trasero. Frotó con la punta de sus dedos la entrada, que ya parecía querer abrirse para recibirlo.

—Eres tú el que tiene más urgencia y sin embargo yo soy el más atendido, eso no está nada bien—no era más que una excusa, si seguía con la felación no sería capaz de aguantarse.

Apartó al peliplateado y abrió el saco para poder ver la erección ya goteante. Kikyo se puso de rodillas sobre él y la golpeó suavemente con la punta de los dedos, agitando el cuerpo del otro.

—O-ho, esto sí que necesita atención urgente—se recogió el sedoso cabello tras las orejas y se inclinó sobre la erección, besándola dulcemente en la punta para después mirarle con gran picardía en los ojos.

La erección palpitó de nuevo, mostrando la excitación en aumento del Varia. La húmeda cavidad bucal tragó hasta el fondo el miembro, sin dejar de frotarlo con la lengua. Squalo intentaba contenerse, pero era tanto el placer que le proporcionaba que sus gemidos brotaban incontrolables de sus labios. Cuando estuvo al límite, enredó los dedos en los cabellos aqua y empujó la erección a lo más profundo de su garganta, soltando su semilla.

—¡Umg! ¡Agh!—con el rostro sonrojado y algo sofocado, Kikyo sacó el miembro de su boca y un último chorro de semen manchó sus labios y mejillas.

Recuperó aliento, mirando excitado a su compañero. Nadie podía negar que era un ser realmente bello y que estuviera cubierto con su simiente lo hacía todavía más atractivo para el peliplateado.

—Te ves aún mejor así—le dijo Squalo, inclinándose hacia él.

Lamió el líquido blanco de su rostro y sus lenguas acabaron entrelazadas juntas en un profundo beso que duró hasta que sus cuerpos les pidieron algo más. Los dedos de Squalo se deslizaron astutamente hasta la entrada de Kikyo mientras este besaba y lamía su cuello, moviendo a su vez las caderas frotando ambos miembros palpitantes. Sus cuerpos jadeantes y sudorosos estaban ansiosos por tener más del otro. Cuando apenas el segundo dedo de Squalo comenzaba a entrar, el ojiaqua apartó su mano y se incorporó, situándose sobre el falo totalmente erecto.

—No, espera, todavía no te he dilatado lo suficiente—pero sin atender a lo que le decía, comenzó a penetrarse, sentándose poco a poco sobre el miembro. Tan estrecho y caliente, sin apenas haber sido abierto, aprisionaba más el miembro de su invitado cuanto más profundo llegaba, hasta que Kikyo estuvo completamente sentado sobre él.

—Ah... realmente... hacía tiempo que no disfrutaba de esto, no suele venir mucha gente por aquí—comenzó a mover sus caderas, sacando y metiendo el miembro despacio, sintiéndolo frotar sus paredes apretadas.

La vista que tenía Squalo era sin duda sublime. Aquel cuerpo de piel clara desnudo sobre él con cabellos aqua agitándose a su alrededor, con el rostro sonrojado de placer, jadeando levemente y viendo incluso entrar y salir su verga del absorbente agujero. No podía evitar ponerse incluso más duro viendo aquella deliciosa escena y el cuerpo de Kikyo se estremecía cada vez que lo notaba palpitar fuertemente.

—Ung... vas a derretirme... estás demasiado caliente y apretado...—se aferró a sus caderas, moviéndose también él con las embestidas cada vez más duras.

—Pero me estás perforando tan duro que me vas a romper—Squalo tumbó a Kikyo sobre el saco, sujetando sus piernas abiertas.

—No puedo evitarlo, estás irresistible—comenzó a embestirle, llegando hasta el fondo con cada estocada.

Vio el ardiente cuerpo bajo él sacudirse cuando tocó el punto. Sabiendo ya cómo moverse, sus penetraciones frotaron cada vez más la zona sensible de aquel joven que comenzaba a perder el control de sí mismo.

—Squalo... voy a correrme... ¡Ah!—sus gemidos llenaron la habitación y el semen se derramó sobre su pecho al tiempo que el peliplateado lo vertía en su interior.

Squalo quedó jadeando con la cabeza oculta en el cuello de Kikyo, sintiendo el roce de los suaves cabellos que lo atontaban con su olor frutal.

—¡Mierda! ¡¿Qué cojones estoy haciendo?!—como despertándose de un sueño, Squalo se incorporó bruscamente y se dio cuenta de que había dejado de lado toda la misión—. ¡Joder! ¡Xanxus se va a cabrear!

Salió bruscamente del interior de Kikyo provocándole dolor y mucho desagrado, le gustaba tener la cálida verga dentro. Squalo se vistió bajo la atenta mirada del otro joven y salió de allí rápidamente.

—¿Pero acaso sabe a dónde ir?

Un delicioso sueño hacía que en el rostro de Belphegor se dibujara una sonrisa mientras dormía. Tumbado desnudo boca abajo sobre su cama, con el semen de Squalo todavía deslizándose por su agujero. Xanxus entró en la habitación y observó la provocativa figura del joven, relamiéndose los labios con una perversa sonrisa. Deslizó su lengua por su espalda de arriba abajo, hasta acabar en aquel punto repleto de fluidos. Bel se estremeció y gimió profundamente, contoneando suavemente su cuerpo. Xanxus separó ambos glúteos y comenzó a lamer el agujero, tragando la semilla de Squalo con gusto. Los gemidos del rubio se volvieron más profundos y se aferraba a las sábanas aún sumido en su sueño.

Xanxus se incorporó y sacó su verga erecta de entre las ropas. Se arrodilló a horcajadas sobre el joven y no dudó ni un segundo antes de penetrarlo hasta el fondo. Bel gimió mientras despertaba. No se sobresaltó, aquella sensación de estar completamente lleno solo podía causarla un hombre.

—Jefe...

—Shhh. Duerme—le susurró Xanxus con voz profunda, acariciando sus cabellos.

Por supuesto que no podía dormir, pero fingió que sí. De vez en cuando estaba bien cumplir con alguna de las fantasías de su jefe. Xanxus siguió embistiendo en su interior, con movimientos fluidos y profundos, hundiéndole en el colchón. Y los gemidos de Bel quedaban ahogados en la almohada mientras se esforzaba por mantenerse inmóvil.

—Cuando Squalo vuelva, haré que le folles—gruñó, presionando su rostro contra la almohada, casi asfixiándolo.

Belphegor se corrió con su miembro aplastado entre su vientre y el colchón al tiempo que sentía la simiente de su jefe mezclándose con la que ya tenía dentro. No podía esperar a ver la cara de Squalo cuando lo follara mientras Xanxus miraba.

 **FIN**

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Espero que te haya gustado y me encantaría recibir tus comentarios.

Más fanfics y yaoi en mi fansub: .com


End file.
